Starts With Goodbye
by brokenhearted04
Summary: I realize that the writers of General Hospital are going to break Sam and Jason up. So I decided to write a story on how they broke up, and their life afterwards If I wrote it. Please read and review!
1. Starts with Goodbye

_**Starts with Goodbye**_

_**Chapter One: Starts with Goodbye**_

A/N:Sam is tired of waiting for Jason to love her back, so she decides to leave him and move on with her life.

Sam had her bags packed, and was sitting on the couch in the living. It was 3:30 in the morning, and was waiting for Jason to come home. She was looking through a photo album with pictures of the 'happy' couple, and saw how they came to be 3 years later. A happy couple, now with lies, pain, and heartbreak. A tear fell upon her cheek. She didn't know how they came to this. How 3 years ago she and Jason were unbreakable, but now it seems like everything is trying to break them apart, and they're losing the battle.

The door finally opened, and Jason quietly walked into the apartment, thinking that Sam was sleeping. Sam looked at Jason sadly, until Jason's eyes met hers.

"Sam…I thought you were sleeping." Jason said.

"You know I was up thinking about us." She paused and put the album away. "How we used to be this happy couple, and we were going to get married. Then we broke up, but found our way back to each other. You know, it's kinda like a story. And I guess it's not gonna have a happy ending." Sam stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jason looked at her confused, and his eyes caught her packed bags, finally realizing what she was saying.

"Sam…"

"Jason, I know it's been difficult for you lately, with losing Alan and giving up Jake. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to protect you from all of that. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, not for me."

"I'm sorry I slept with Elizabeth. I should have told you abut Jake." Jason said desperately.

"It's not about that, Jason. It's not. I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her, or your baby." She said walking towards him. Jason sat in his chair at his desk, and Sam sat on the desk in front of him. "This is about me. I love you Jason." Jason smiled at her, implying that he feels the same. "And I probably always will. But we go days without talking or even seeing each other. And I used to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you." Jason's smile faded, and looked away. "I mean look back. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me that you had a baby with another woman. I should have noticed. I mean I'd always see you talking to Elizabeth. Opening up to _her._ Laughing with _her._ That used to break my heart. And it shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be this hard."

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

Jason looked at her speechless. He knew this was coming, he just didn't know how to react. Or what to say. Sam leaned in and kissed him. She stood up, and got her bags, and made her way to the door.

"Sam…" he paused and Sam looked at him tiredly, wondering what else could be said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Sam said sadly, and left the apartment.

Sam walked out on the relationship, and walked out on the man she loved. She stood in the elevator crying, not believing that she was finally free. Free from heartbreak, pain, tears, and finally free from fear.

A/N: Hope you like it so far. Please read and review! And make any suggestions. Thanks!


	2. Pain

_**Starts with Goodbye**_

_**Chapter One: Starts with Goodbye**_

A/N:Sam is tired of waiting for Jason to love her back, so she decides to leave him and move on with her life.

Sam had her bags packed, and was sitting on the couch in the living. It was 3:30 in the morning, and was waiting for Jason to come home. She was looking through a photo album with pictures of the 'happy' couple, and saw how they came to be 3 years later. A happy couple, now with lies, pain, and heartbreak. A tear fell upon her cheek. She didn't know how they came to this. How 3 years ago she and Jason were unbreakable, but now it seems like everything is trying to break them apart, and they're losing the battle.

The door finally opened, and Jason quietly walked into the apartment, thinking that Sam was sleeping. Sam looked at Jason sadly, until Jason's eyes met hers.

"Sam…I thought you were sleeping." Jason said.

"You know I was up thinking about us." She paused and put the album away. "How we used to be this happy couple, and we were going to get married. Then we broke up, but found our way back to each other. You know, it's kinda like a story. And I guess it's not gonna have a happy ending." Sam stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. Jason looked at her confused, and his eyes caught her packed bags, finally realizing what she was saying.

"Sam…"

"Jason, I know it's been difficult for you lately, with losing Alan and giving up Jake. I feel like I've been keeping you close to me to protect you from all of that. Like I'm hanging onto the two of us for you, not for me."

"I'm sorry I slept with Elizabeth. I should have told you abut Jake." Jason said desperately.

"It's not about that, Jason. It's not. I mean I thought that it was, but this is not about her, or your baby." She said walking towards him. Jason sat in his chair at his desk, and Sam sat on the desk in front of him. "This is about me. I love you Jason." Jason smiled at her, implying that he feels the same. "And I probably always will. But we go days without talking or even seeing each other. And I used to miss you so much when that happened. But it never seemed like you missed me. And I guess because of it I stopped missing you." Jason's smile faded, and looked away. "I mean look back. You didn't even trust me enough to tell me that you had a baby with another woman. I should have noticed. I mean I'd always see you talking to Elizabeth. Opening up to _her._ Laughing with _her._ That used to break my heart. And it shouldn't be like this. It shouldn't be this hard."

"Sam…"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore."

Jason looked at her speechless. He knew this was coming, he just didn't know how to react. Or what to say. Sam leaned in and kissed him. She stood up, and got her bags, and made her way to the door.

"Sam…" he paused and Sam looked at him tiredly, wondering what else could be said. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Sam said sadly, and left the apartment.

Sam walked out on the relationship, and walked out on the man she loved. She stood in the elevator crying, not believing that she was finally free. Free from heartbreak, pain, tears, and finally free from fear.

A/N: Hope you like it so far. Please read and review! And make any suggestions. Thanks!

_**Chapter Two: Pain**_

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. Even though six isn't that big of a number, they really inspired me to keep writing. Please continue reading and leave comments, and suggestions. Remember _Jasam forever!_

It's been a couple of weeks since their last conversation. Sam has tried to avoid Jason for it was still hard to see him. She couldn't bear it seeing him, and to remember all their memories from their past. But today would be different. She couldn't avoid the inevitable.

Sam just had one of the worst days. She went to the rooftop of the building where she and Jason would meet. She walked over to where she could see the view of nighttime in Port Charles. A crisp autumn breeze blew against her. She closed her eyes and just let herself get lost in the wind. She exhaled hard and opened her eyes. A tear fell from her eye as she remembered, when days got like this, she would have Jason there with her to make everything okay.

Jason hated what his life had become when Sam left him. He needed some place to find peace just for a moment. He went to the same rooftop Sam went to, not knowing Sam was there. He liked the scenery the place had, and he thought that maybe he would be able to find what he was looking for.

Sam continued to cry while looking out. She knew leaving Jason was the right thing. If she stayed with Jason, they would end up hurting even more, and she didn't want that. She wanted to end things before things got out of hand. But she just missed him. She missed the feeling she felt when he was with her. The warmth if his body when he held her close. The way he reassured her that no matter how bad it got, they would always have each other to make things better.

The door opened and Jason felt a calm breeze over power him. Sam wiped her eyes when she heard the door. She didn't want whoever came through the door know she was crying. Jason saw a small silhouette of a woman looking over to the view. He knew right away it was Sam. He debated whether or not to leave or to say. Jason slowly walked toward the silhouette, and Sam heard the footsteps behind her.

"Sam?" Jason asked.

Sam has spent weeks avoiding him, and now he was 3 steps away from her. She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't face him yet. She knew that if she did turn around, she would burst into tears, wishing he would take her into his arms.

"What are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"I was searching for something, and I thought I could find it here."

Sam felt the huge pain in her throat meaning she was about to cry. "I have to go." She said turning around not looking at him, and trying to walk away.

Jason caught her arm, and looked down at her. Sam regrettably looked into his deep blue eyes. "Sam…."

Sam's eyes began to water, and she couldn't hold the tears back anymore. She let out a sob, and began crying. Jason took her into his arms, and held her close. Sam knew what was happening. She wanted to break out of his grip, and just run out, but she longed for his touch and let him hold her.

They stood holding each other. Sam finally broke loose of his arms, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have – It's not your job to comfort me anymore."

"Sam, I'm always here for you. Whether or not we're together or not."

"No. You can't do that. Jason, you can't always come to my rescue. I need to learn to be independent again. I can't do that if you're there whenever I fall."

"You're already independent. You're your own woman, and you can get through anything."

"Then how come I can't get through us?" She questioned Jason while looking at him with tears in her eyes.

Jason just stared at her with sad eyes. That wasn't a good question to ask him, for he was struggling with the same question.

"You know what the hardest thing to get over is?" Sam asked. "Us. We've been together for 2 and half years, and we know each other inside and out, and we still couldn't make it." Sam paused. "I mean, our relationship started off perfect. We established trust between us, and whenever things got tough, we'd have each other to make everything okay again. And now our relationship is filled with betrayal and pain. We don't even trust each other anymore." Sam looked at him, "What happened to us?"

"I'm not sure. Too many things happened that we can't change and can't take back. And the consequences were too big to ignore." Jason said trying to explain things he didn't even understand.

"Right, like Jake." Sam said in a hurtful voice.

"Sam…"

"Do you think if we had a child together, we'd still make it? Or if my baby didn't die, we'd still be together?"

"A baby isn't the answer to everything. But maybe. I mean if your baby was still with us, I probably wouldn't have seen you sleeping with Ric, and I would've never slept with Elizabeth, and there would never be a Jake."

"If my baby was still here, I would've never have even thought of sleeping with Ric." Sam stated in her defense.

"But we shouldn't think like that, because we don't live in a world where that would've happened."

"Right. Sam looked at him, and walked toward the door. "I should go. It was really nice talking to you. Just for a split second it seemed like everything was normal again. Well goodbye."

Jason caught her arm again. "Sam, just so you know, I'm always here. And I'm always going to care for you. I'll always love you." Jason said with sincere eyes.

Sam sighed. "I know. I think that's the worst part of all this. We have too much between us to just let everything go." Sam got loose from his grip, and walked out.


End file.
